Wings with Feathers
by Rayne Lione
Summary: Daymian Knight, a seventeen year old 'convict', is thrown into Deadman Wonderland where he meets a whole set of quirky characters, including the mysterious Mockingbird with whom he feels drawn to. Is there a chance there? Or is Daymian just setting himself up for more abuse and heartbreak. WARNING: YAOI OC/TOTO S. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Prologue

**_Rayne: Hello and welcome to my story. Glad to have you reading. :)_**

**_Daymian: Hey I thought this was our story? What happened to teamwork huh?_**

**_Toto: Yeah! What he said._**

**_Rayne: Well uh I..._**

**_Daymian: Stingy.. *Sticks tongue out*_**

**_Toto: Ooh you're so cute. _**

**_Daymian: Ah! *Runs and hides* Keep him away from me._**

**_Toto: Aw! You're so mean. Rayne tell him to come back. I wanna play. *Pouts*_**

_**Rayne: Huh.. *Blushes* You guys are goofballs. You know that right. Anyways, welcome to Wings with Feathers. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this story! Duh. *whimper* Wish I did._**

* * *

**_Some odd years ago…_**

Pain. That was all that ran through Daymian Knight's mind. He hurt everywhere. His head and back; His arms and legs. Even his ass hurt.

"So are you going to answer my question now or do I need to use the whip again?" Daymian looked up when the woman started talking again. She looked very daunting with the thick-based, sleek, lethal looking weapon in her hands.

"Aren't mothers supposed to love and cherish their children? Or did you just completely skip over the handbook?" The boy taunted. He was, more or less, used to the abuse. Home after home, family after family. Nine years of the same stuff time and again. They see you in the orphanage and think you're the most beautiful child they'd ever seen. They focus on your eyes mostly, thinking that you're _angel kissed _because until you're in their house, indoors, they're an almost pure white with only a few stray gray lines and marks in them and a midnight blue iris. When he got inside though, everything changes. Everything.

"Are you mocking me?" The woman flicked her wrist and sent the tail of the whip into the side of his face. Bright, piercing agony exploded from his cheek. He couldn't help the whimper of pain that escaped.

"So, we finally break through the tough guy act?" the woman said in a scathing tone. "Well it's about fucking time." Each word punctuated with another flick of her wrist and another mark against Daymian's body. He couldn't ever remember being in this much pain. Sure, he had various scars and lacerations in and around his body, but never on his face. They were always careful not to let the marks show.

Fresh blood ran down his face from the cuts across his cheek. The pain blinded him from everything else. The pain, and the fury. He was sick and tired of it. Of the constant abuse. Of the hitting, and the punching. The raping.

Of the scars.

Daymian saw red swim across his vision. He saw the lady with the whip fall and heard the screams that she emitted.

"I knew it! You are the Devil's child. You will never…"

"Oh, why don't you just shut the fuck up and burn in hell you stupid bitch. If anyone here is the Devil's spawn here it's you. You and all the rest of the stupid adults who think they can use and abuse people just because they're a little different. Tell me. Please, explain to me, what have done to any of you? I've never been disrespectful; never been a problem child. I have done NOTHING WRONG!" Daymian was left panting for breath after his little speech. He could feel the tears coursing down his cheeks, mingling with the blood already dripping down his chin.

"Heh. You don't know how pitiful you look stand…" Her sentence was cut short when a great rumbling started to shake the earth beneath the young boys' feet. Screams erupted from what seemed like all around him. He watched his foster-mother get crushed by the falling ceiling. Blood oozed from beneath the debris and her screams just stopped suddenly. All that could be heard were the continuous sounds of rumbling and falling objects.

He should have been thinking '_Oh my god! What is going on_' but all he could think was '_I'm free'_. His heart started to beat faster, causing adrenaline to course through his veins.

He started running through the house, dodging bits of falling walls and roof. He made it outside and stopped dead. So did the 'quake. It stopped as suddenly as it had started.

The only thing running through his mind was _'freedom'_ as he set off down the streets.

* * *

_**Rayne: Please comment. *Puppy dog eyes* **_

_**Toto: Please. *Copies Rayne***_

_**Daymian: *Rolls eyes* You guys are pathetic, plus you're doing it wrong. *gets down on knees and looks at you with a pleading expression* PLEASE!**_

_**Rayne: Show off. But seriously. Please comment. I want to know if I should continue this story or not. This is basically just a prologue. Just please let me know what you think. *Begs some more***_

_**All three: Please**_


	2. Chapter One: Seepage

**_A Few Years Later... _**

Daymian had been living on his for a while now. The streets of Old Tokyo offered him comfort, as they had been for about 4 years. He guessed that he was around 17 but he couldn't be sure. He had a new family now. He was happy. Content. It was almost to good to be true.

"Hey Rat! Did you take the last of the noodles?" Daymian yelled. His eyes narrowed as he watched a younger boy rush out from behind a broken pillar. Daymian observed him through a suspicious glare. To him the boy just looked guilty.

"I swear I didn't take them Day. I promise. Don't you believe me?" Rat glanced up at the scarred face. He could see Daymian wavering; the anger leaving his eyes. A look of triumph flashed through the boys' wicked purple eyes. Oh he had him; and Rat knew it too.

"Whatever, Rat. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, please." Rat gave him a solemn look and briefly nodded his head before tuning on his heel and dashing off as if the hounds of hell were after him. Daymian sighed and wondered if there would ever be anyone who would be able to look under the scars and see, well, _him. _He knew they were scared of the scars because, seriously, who would be scared of a five-foot tall guy; a _slight _five-foot tall guy. He was aware that he was small, but all anyone ever saw was the scars that marred his face. _I guess it's a good thing they never look under the clothes_, Daymian thought bitterly to himself.

He started to walk off towards his bunk-room when he heard a commotion coming from the food building. He hurried over and was crushed at what he witnessed.

Rat, the boy, BOY, he was just speaking with, was in pieces scattered across the rubble strewn floor; red was everywhere. He stared, utterly transfixed at the scene before him. Slightly to the left of what he guessed was a piece of Rats' chest, was half of the boys' head; you could see where his left cheek and eye had been violently torn away from the rest. He didn't even want to contemplate what the grayish matter leaking out was. He could feel vile liquids quickly rise in his throat. Turning his head to the side to spew the substance out, he saw another body; only difference was this one was intact.

Bile rushing through his trachea put out of immediate attention, he made his way over to it, afraid of what he knew he would find. He never even saw the man slink out of the shadows, and, as he slowly turned the corpse over to see the sightless blue eyes, he never felt the flash of pain across his temple. The blackness surging to cloud his vision didn't even register as he crashed upon decaying seepage in an unconscious heap.

He never even saw the smirk barely glimpsed in the darkness.

* * *

**Rayne:**_** Hey guys! *Hides slightly behind Toto and Daymian, just slightly.* Sorry it took so long to update. I swear I will try and start updating faster. There was a lot of issues at hand to contend with. Also I completely place the blame on Toto! *Runs away quickly***_

**Toto:**_** Yay! Wait, that's not good is it? *Looks to Daymian***_

**Daymian:**_** No it's not. It means you're the reason she decided not to write for OVER A MONTH!**_

_**Toto: Oh... Hey Rayne that's not fair I didn't do... Rayne? *Looks around for Rayne* Where did she go?**_

_**Rayne: Anyways, I promise I will try and update quicker and I hope you like my story. Please comment and let me know what I could do to improve, or let me some cool Ideas for future chapters.**_

_**Oh and thank you...**_

_**-gabrielsangel23**_

_**-MizuYamazai**_

_**-SkySel  
**_

_**-mcpidy  
**_

_**-FlyingMintBunny579  
**_

_**and****  
**_

**_-mistyfang_  
**

_**For all of you guys' happiness inspiring comments. You guys ROCK!  
**_

_**Toto: GOT YOU!  
**_

_**Rayne: EEEEEEEK! Bye guys. See you next time. *Runs as far and as fast as inhumanly possible*  
**_

_**Toto: Hey get back here! *Chases after her*  
**_

**_Daymian: Hey guys... Seriously. *Exasperation clouds his features* I really need a new life..._  
**

* * *

**'Please review. It would seriously help out a lot to know what you think'_  
_**


	3. Note

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I fell at school due to some really rude people and i was put in the hospital. I'm not dying or anything but I won't be able to post for a while. I know you guys might not really care but I thought I should tell you the reason I won't post for a while. Oh and the reason I haven't posted before now is lack of inspiration. Sorry guys. My sister is actually typing this up for me, so thanks Sami. (Love you, too). And I guess I'll see you guys as soon as I heal. Bye

Rayne


End file.
